


Вернись чистым

by PlainTiger



Series: Клопп/Тухель [9]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, mentions of Borussia Dortmund bus attack
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainTiger/pseuds/PlainTiger
Summary: О том, кто держит себя в тисках разума.





	Вернись чистым

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для группы B Football Post-World Cup Fest 2018.  
> Таймлайн — приблизительно лето 2017 года.

Юрген ждал этой встречи. Он знал, что рано или поздно ему позвонит Томас, а затем через пару дней будет стоять в дверях, исхудавший, осунувшийся даже больше, чем до увольнения, осматривающий офис приветливым, но в то же время потерянным взглядом.

— Я так рад тебя видеть! — Юрген обнял его, осторожно, боясь нечаянно сломать ему что-нибудь. — Кофе?

— Да, пожалуй, — слегка улыбнувшись, тихо ответил Томас.

— Отлично, присаживайся пока, а я сейчас все сделаю.

Указав на диван в центре комнаты, Юрген подошел к кофемашине. Он очень не любил разговаривать с кем-либо за письменным столом и предпочитал быть с гостями на равных, устроившись поудобнее на мягком диване. Так можно было узнать о них гораздо больше.

— Ну, рассказывай, — начал Юрген, пока чашки наполнялись горячим эспрессо, краем глаза наблюдая за сидящим Томасом. — Как поживаешь сам?

— Да неплохо, в общем-то, — уже немного расслабившись, ответил Томас. — Наконец-то появилось время побыть с семьей, мне кажется, я их целую вечность не видел. Соскучился совсем.

— О, да, семья — это святое! Я пока сам отдыхал, очень не хотел возвращаться из-за этого, но футбол — штука такая, всегда приходится чем-то жертвовать, — Юрген аккуратно поставил чашки на столик, а сам сел на другой диван рядом с Томасом. — Осторожно, не обожгись только.

— Честно, я тоже не особо хочу возвращаться, — Томас грустно усмехнулся. — Но надо, да.

— Не думал еще, куда пойдешь?

— Вообще нет, как-то не до этого сейчас. В Ливерпуль все равно пока рано.

Юрген рассмеялся, и даже сам Томас посветлел на миг, но висевшее в воздухе напряжение все еще щекотало нервы так, что на коже Юргена проступили мурашки. Дело дрянь, он знал, и чем дольше оттягивать, тем больнее потом прилетит.

— А если серьезно? — спросил он, дабы не дать тишине накопиться.

Томас вздохнул. Он сидел неподвижно, опустив голову и сцепив руки в замок, уставившись в чашку пустым взглядом. Он стал еще больше походить на обтянутый кожей скелет, который вот-вот рассыпется, стоит только коснуться, и от которого не останется ничего, кроме витающего в воздухе праха.

— Есть... — он сглотнул и закрыл глаза. — Есть одна вещь, которая не уходит из моей головы, сколько бы я ни пытался.

Юрген уже знал ответ. Знал еще до того, как Томас постучался в дверь. До того, как раздался телефонный звонок. До того, как начался матч «Дортмунда» с «Монако».

— Я сказал тогда, во время пресс-конференции, что со мной все в порядке.

Костяшки на пальцах Томаса вмиг побелели.

— Тогда я наврал самому себе.

Юрген следил за ним, за каждым его малейшим движением, за каждым шагом его мысли, даже не прикасаясь к своему кофе, чтобы ненароком не вмешаться.

— Я ведь был там, был в том чертовом автобусе. Мы вышли из отеля, как обычно, сели в автобус и просто ждали, пока доедем до стадиона.

Юрген знал этот путь как свои пять пальцев. Ровно десять километров, и все эти десять километров ты думаешь о предстоящем матче, пока ребята за тобой настраиваются каждый по-своему: кто-то в предвкушении игры болтает и дурачится, кто-то слушает любимую музыку в наушниках, кто-то и вовсе дремлет, мысленно гуляя по полю под кричалки Желтой стены.

— Мы только-только отъехали в сторону Виттбройкер штрассе, когда вдруг раздался громкий хлопок, нас тряхнуло в сторону и ребята повалились на пол. Откуда-то сзади потянул дым, а затем все закричали.

Картина предстала перед глазами Юргена, словно он сам был там и чувствовал, как к ноздрям подтягивается едкий запах гари, пока парни в панике пытались выбраться из еще едущего автобуса.

— Хлопок... их было несколько. Два или три. Матце подбежал к водителю, стал кричать, чтобы он ехал быстрее. Тогда я понял, что происходит, встал и попытался его успокоить...

Томас замолчал и закрыл лицо ладонями, весь покрытый потом и дрожащий, хоть и едва заметно, но Юрген видел абсолютно все.

— Я клянусь, клянусь всем, что у меня есть, что я никогда не видел настолько животного страха. Он даже не понимал, жив он или нет. Да я сам, черт возьми, не понимал. За моей спиной кричал Марк, а я боялся обернуться и увидеть там _не всех_ , понимаешь? Вот они перекидываются шутками на задних сидениях, и через секунду они...

Томас зажал рот руками и уставился куда-то далеко за пределы комнаты. К его глазам подступили слезы.

— Я не имел права паниковать. Я должен был собрать их всех и вывести оттуда. Мы вышли, кто-то сам, кого-то придерживали, и я помню, как считал их, всех и каждого, и пересчитывал, и когда увидел, что на месте все, честно, у меня гора с плеч свалилась. На свежем воздухе мы немного успокоились, вызвали скорую, у ребят зазвонили телефоны... Ранило двоих: Марка и того полицейского на мотоцикле, он ехал впереди нас. Я был рядом с Марком, он был весь в слезах, кричал, что у него болит рука, молился, звал маму, шептал имена...

Слеза упала в остывший эспрессо. Томас еще держался, но Юрген понимал, что силы его были уже на исходе.

— А затем позвонил Аки, и знаешь, что он сказал? «Прости, Томас, но мы посовещались и решили, что матч будет перенесен на двадцать четыре часа». Двадцать четыре часа, Клоппо. Двадцать. Четыре. Гребаных. Часа! Моих ребят только что пытались убить, а им завтра выходить на поле! Если бы мне не надо было держать себя в руках, я клянусь, я бы разбил к херам этот гребаный телефон и пошел бы к нему разбираться лично.

Томас взял чашку трясущимися руками и отпил из нее. Весь покрасневший, он действительно был готов вспыхнуть в любую секунду, стоило только сделать один неверный шаг.

— И вот представь, мы на следующий день собираемся снова, в этом самом отеле, снова садимся в автобус, снова отъезжаем, в полнейшей тишине, никто ни звука не издает, мы просто тихо едем, я слышу, как колеса катятся по асфальту, мы подъезжаем к тому самому месту, и ты ждешь, что не дай Бог, не дай Бог там что-то осталось и мы все...

Томас взорвался в истерике. Его сложило в три погибели, слезы полились бурным потоком, и он все шептал и шептал что-то хриплым голосом. Тот, кто все время держал себя в тисках разума, наконец освободился и явил Юргену другую, совершенно непохожую на внешнюю, сторону. Чистая буря эмоций, сносящая все на своем пути.

— Иди сюда, — Юрген поднялся и заключил его в объятия. Томас схватился за него, как тонущий хватается за проплывающую мимо ветку, так же крепко, вцепившись руками, боясь отпустить даже на миг.

Юрген прекрасно знал, почему Томас пришел именно к нему. Скрыть чувства, мешающие мыслительному процессу, на время игры, чтобы потом поделиться ими с парнями, было для Томаса естественным. Вот только когда чувства переполняют так, что дверь срывает с петель, приходится обращаться за помощью к тому, кто с этим живет.

Юрген гладил лысеющую макушку Томаса, пока тот всхлипывал, уткнувшись в его шею. Ему всегда нравилось видеть людей настоящими, без того «прилично-неприлично», что диктовало общество, и во взъерошенном, плачущем от избытка чувств мужчине он видел больше красоты, чем в одетой с иголочки идеальной пустышке.

Томас прижался лбом ко лбу Юргена и посмотрел на него красными, все еще полными слез глазами.

— У тебя... — шепнул он, но затем просто коснулся дужек съехавших к носу очков, осторожно поправил их и замер. Сделав вдох, он закрыл глаза, потянулся к губам Юргена и поцеловал, едва дотронувшись. Юрген чувствовал, как бешено бьется сердце Томаса, он уже был готов упасть на диван вместе с ним, снять эту дурацкую одежду и...

— Нет, Том, — прошептал он, просунув палец между губами. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты совсем съехал с катушек.

Он следил за тем, как дышит Томас, поглаживая его по щеке, и слышал, как дыхание его становилось все более ровным. У всего должны быть свои пределы, думал он. Быть может, в следующий раз, когда Томас полностью поправится, но не сейчас, ни в коем случае.

— Спасибо за то, что выслушал, — сказал Томас, успокоившись. Его глаза вновь заблестели, не от слез, но от того огонька, что наконец-то вернулся к нему.

— Я всегда тут, если что, — ответил Юрген. — Единственное, о чем прошу: не торопись. Побудь с семьей, с друзьями, позанимайся своими делами, только не торопись. Ты нужен им, а футбол никуда без тебя не денется.

Томас улыбнулся. Он словно помолодел лет так на пять, и скулы даже не так сильно выпирали на его лице. Он обнял Юргена на прощание и, прежде чем скрыться в дверях, подмигнул ему напоследок.

— Увидимся в Майнце!


End file.
